Je l'ai aidé, maintenant je l'aime
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Une Hermione psychomage et un Drago hanté ...


Je l'ai aidé, maintenant je l'aime

By LoveHopeless

Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière de 25 ans, était dans son bureau à Ste Mangouste, travaillant sur le dossier d'un nouveau patient. En effet, à sa sortie de Poudlard, Hermione avait commencé sa carrière de psychomage, souhaitant aider les gens qui ont été traumatisé par un évènement marquant lors de la guerre.

Le cas de son futur patient était très intéressant pour Hermione. En effet, il était noté que celui-ci avait participé activement à la guerre, du côté de l'Ordre et qu'il faisait de nombreux cauchemard, dont même la potion sans-rêve n'arrivait pas à stopper.

Touchée par ce cas, Hermione accepta de le prendre en charge et le nom du patient apparu en haut du parchemin. Ceci était un concept qu'Hermione avait inventé puis mit en place, pour ne pas refuser un patient par rapport à son nom, son vécu ou sa réputation dans le monde sorcier.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'elle venait d'accepter Drago Malfoy comme patient. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Elle n'avait pas revu Drago Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre et elle redoutait leur future rencontre. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor en mains, elle attrapa un parchemin vierge dans son tiroir et écrit une lettre à son patient, lui demandant de se présenter à un rendez-vous dès le lendemain, à 9h. Elle ne signa pas de son nom, ne voulant pas qu'il refuse son rendez-vous, et envoya la lettre par réseau de cheminée, ce qui était plus rapide que le hibou.

Ayant fini sa journée de travail, Hermione rassembla ses affaires puis, sortant de son bureau, elle prévint sa secrétaire Marta de marquer le rendez-vous de Drago. Une fois ceci fait, Hermione dit au revoir à Marta puis quitta l'hôpital, transplanant directement chez elle.

Le lendemain, c'est une Hermione souriante, bien qu'un peu stressé, qui arriva à son travail. Elle salua Marta puis, après avoir attrapé son courrier, elle alla dans son bureau, pour se préparer à son rendez-vous avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Elle posa son courrier sur son bureau et, mettant son manteau sur le dossier de son fauteuil, elle s'assit sur ce dernier en soufflant après avoir vu qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous.

Tellement perdue dans ses songes, Hermione sursauta en entendant des coups contre la porte. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure. Légèrement anxieuse, elle se leva de son fauteuil, lissant un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe, puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Drago releva la tête en entendant le bruit de l'ouverture et fronça les sourcils en voyant son ancienne ennemie lui faire face.

« - C'est toi ma nouvelle psychomage ? _Demanda l'ancien Serpentard._

\- Oui. Rentre je t'en pris, _l'invita l'ancienne Gryffondor d'un geste de la main._ »

Drago fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du bureau, tandis qu'Hermione refermait la porte. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et croisa les doigts, les posant sur son bureau, tout en fixant Drago.

Ce dernier était vêtu tout en noir et ses cheveux, qui était autrefois recouvert de trois tonnes de gel, était désormais coupé court, le rendant plus mature. Son teint pâle, semblable à celui des vampires, et ses yeux étaient soulignées de cernes violets.

« - Pourquoi tu es là ? _Finit-elle par demander._

\- Tu devrais le savoir Granger, vu que tu as du lire mon dossier, _répondit-il mollement._

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerai que ce soit toi qui me le dise, _répliqua-t-elle en sortant son bloc note de son tiroir._

\- je fais des cauchemard, enfin un seul cauchemard chaque nuits, et cela m'empêche de dormir, _avoua-t-il._

\- Raconte ton cauchemard, _l'intima-t-elle en prenant des notes._

\- Je suis dans un endroit humide, un des cachots de mon ancien manoir, et devant moi, il y a mon père qui me torture en m'insultant de traître, _raconta-t-il._

\- Et que se passe-t-il ensuite ? _S'enquit Hermione en le regardant._

\- Ma mère entre dans le cachot et se met entre lui et moi, se prenant le sortilège de la mort à ma place, dit-il. Et après, je me réveille en sueur et il est impossible de me rendormir, _dit-il._

\- Et tu fais seulement ce cauchemard toutes les nuits ou tu en fais d'autre ? _Demanda Hermione ne fronçant les sourcils._

\- Non, seulement celui-là. C'est comme si … _commença-t-il._

\- Comme s'il était ancré à ta mémoire ? _Le coupa-t-elle._ En effet cela est possible. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un cauchemard, mais plutôt un souvenir. Cela s'est-il réellement passé ?

\- Oui, juste avant que des Aurors viennent arrêter mon père, _répondit-il._ Mais pourquoi il revient que la nuit si c'est un souvenir ? Normalement, il devrait être continuellement dans ma tête non ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Oui c'est vrai. Ton père a du te lancer un sort, sûrement de magie noir, pour que la mort de ta mère, pour qui tu étais prêt à tout comme tourner le dos à ton père et Voldemort pour rejoindre l'Ordre, hante tes nuits pour que tu mettes fin à ta vie toi-même, n'y pouvant plus, _expliqua-t-elle._

\- Et il y a un moyen de rompre le sort ? _Questionna Drago, plus pâle encore._

\- Oui, mais il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Ton heure est passée, alors je vais te donner d'autres rendez-vous si tu veux bien ? _S'enquit Hermione._

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour mettre fin à ce cauchemard Granger, même te voir plusieurs fois par semaine, _se moque Drago avec amertume._

\- Alors je te laisse voir avec Marta pour que cela se fasse en fonction de ton emploi du temps, _lui dit-elle._ »

Ils se levèrent en même temps et après s'être serrer la main, Drago sortit du bureau pour allait vers Marta tandis qu'Hermione faisait entrer son prochain patient.

Les mois passèrent et les séances avec Hermione aidé Drago mieux dormir. Il avait repris goût à la vie et avait repris les affaires de son père, livrant tous ce qu'il trouvait louche au Ministère de la Magie. Après maintes recherches, Hermione avait réussi à libérer Drago du sort de magie noire, mais ce dernier continuait ses séances avec l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Au fil des mois, une certaine complicité entre Hermione été Drago avait naquis et ni l'un ni l'autre de s'en plaignaient. Même s'ils ne se voyaient que dans le bureau d'Hermione, et quelques fois dans l'appartement d'Hermione ou celui de Drago, il était plus facile pour ce dernier de racontait sa vie à Hermione, car il ne la considérait plus comme sa psychomage mais comme son amie, voir plus si l'avenir le voulait.

Tout bascula le jour, où à la fin de son rendez-vous avec Hermione, que Drago prit son courage à deux mains et décida de faire évoluer leur relation au stade supérieur.

« - Hermione ? _L'appela-t-il la main sur la poignée de porte._

\- Oui ? _Fit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder._

\- Ca te dirait de venir dîner avec moi ce soir ? _L'invita-t-il en croisant les doigts dans son dos._

\- Avec plaisir. A quelle heure ? _Accepta-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

\- A 20h, je passe te chercher chez toi, _déclara-t-il._ »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir, puis sortit du bureau. C'est donc plus qu'heureux qu'il retourna chez lui, préparer la soirée qui allait, il espérait, changer leur vie à eux deux.

De son côté, Hermione se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un immense sourire contre le dossier de sn fauteuil, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse que Drago ait fait le premier pas pour faire évoluer leur relation.

Sans le savoir, le blond et la brune partageaient les mêmes sentiments plus qu'amicaux l'un envers l'autre.

Le soir, 20h, Hermione se regarda dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre, se mettant une dernière touche de parfum.

Elle avait revêtu une robe noir, les manches ¾ en dentelles, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et qui soulignait les courbes de son corps à merveilles sans en révéler trop. Elle avait chaussé des escarpins à talons hauts, noirs aussi, avec la lanière et les talons de couleur or.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en de jolies boucles et elle avait maquillé ses yeux d'un fard à paupières gris, d'un léger trait d'eye-liner et de mascara, mettant ses yeux chocolat en valeur. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres rose pâle et elle avait mit du fard à joue rose très clair pour donner de la couleur à son teint.

Des coups donnés contre la porte se dirent entendre dans tout l'appartement et Hermione alla ouvrir, attrapant son sac, où sa baguette se trouver, et son manteau au passage.

En la voyant, Drago eut le souffle coupé. Il ne peut dire un dire un mot tellement il la trouvait magnifique. Alors il lui tendit le bouquet de roses rose, qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion, et Hermione le prit et le posa sur la commode de l'entrée, leur lançant un sort pour qu'elles ne dessèchent pas.

« - On y va ? _Demanda Drago, reprenant ses esprits._ »

Hermione acquiesça et, après avoir mit son manteau, elle sortit de son appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle attrapa le bras de Drago et ils transplanèrent devant « Le Four Magique », où Drago avait réservé une table.

Le repas passa rapidement et presque sans blancs, les seuls silences se faisaient lorsqu'ils mangeaient. Une fois le repas terminé et que Drago, après les protestations de refus d'Hermione qui voulait l'aider, ait payé l'addition, ils sortirent du restaurant et transplanèrent en bas de l'immeuble d'Hermione.

« - Merci pour cette soirée, _fit Hermione en souriant à Drago._

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Hermione, _susurra-t-il, son visage proche de celui de la lionne._

\- Tu veux rester encore un peu ? _Proposa-t-elle en soufflant d'envie._ »

Pour toute réponse, Drago prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Hermione tira Drago par la main jusqu'à chez elle, pour finir leu soirée avec brio.

 **FIN !**


End file.
